Bajka Czy Anime?
Samolot, Kabina Xavier'a Xavier-Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Nasi zawodnicy nic nie robili tylko spali.....Żartuje! Było bardzo śmiesznie i nie chce mi sie opowiadać...... Agnes wchodzi do kabiny Agnes-To ja powiem! Xavier-Dobra, ale mam na ciebie pomysł...... Agnes-Jaki!? Xavier-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie........... Agnes-Okay...... Co wydarzy się dziś? Czy nasi zawodnicy się pozabijają o miejsce w trójce finałowej? Xavier-Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcię wywiad , no i oczywiście odcinek Totalnej Porażki Podróży Po Świecie! Wywiad Z Finałową Czwórką Celine Jack(reporter)-Co sądzisz o chłopakach? Celine-Damien jest moim chłopakiem....... Jack-No ale tych co zostali w grze i są twoimi przeciwnikami........ Celine-A ,to są okay ,bo jestem jedyną dziewczyną Jack-To smutne....... Celine-Tak! (zaczęła płakać i uciekła z kabiny przeznaczonej na wywiad) Patric Jack-Co sądzisz o Celine? Patric-Niezła laska......... Jack-Będziesz miał problemy u Damien'a....... Patric-Tego idioty!? Haha Jack-Nie sądze że jest idiotą był lepszy ode mnie Patric-Bo ty zrezygnowałeś........ Jack-On też...... Patric-To znaczy że ty też jesteś idiotą(zobaczył że Jack się wkurzył i uciekł) Alex Jack-Jak oceniasz swoje szanse na finał? Alex-Póki co to dobrze , mam dwójkę sojuszników....... Jack-Ale kogo wyeliminujesz jak przyjdzie co do czego? Alex-Celine...... Jack-Ale chodzi mi o Bartholomew'a i Patric'a Alex-Bartholomew'a ,Patric to mój przyjaciel Jack-Moim zdaniem on bardziej lubi Bartholomew'a Alex-To twoje zdanie(odchodzi) Bartholomew Jack-Jak planujesz finał? Bartholomew-Ja i Patric, przyjacielska walka! Jack-Nie jestem pewien...... Bartholomew-Że co!? Jack-Moim zdaniem Alex cię nie lubi...... Bartholomew-Ale Patric-Tak! Jack-Okay to kończymy wywiad! Samolot,Druga Klasa Alex się budzi od płaczu Celine Alex-Co ci? Celine-Jestem jedyną dziewczyną!(płacze) Alex-Jak chccesz to możemy cię wywalić......... Celine-Właśnie o to chodzi! Zaraz mnie wywalicie!(płacze) Alex-No dobra nie płacz, załóżmy że mam z tobą sojusz! Celine-Naprawde!? Alex-Tak i wywalimy Bartholomew'a Celine-Super! Zwierzenie Celine-Wtedy to nie byłam ja. To była czerwono oka Celine której imie brzmi Aggie. Ja jestem nieśmiała i wszystkiego się boje ,a ona? Ona chce wygrac za wszelką cene....... Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa Bartholomew-Teraz Celine ,a potem Alex i finał! Patric-Tak! Jeszcze tylko dziewięć dni! Zwierzenie Bartholomew'a-Oczywiście że będe w finale ,mam sojusznika...... Zwierzenie Patric'a-Nie wiem na kogo zagłosować na Alex'a czy Bartholomew'a.......To moi przyjaciele... Bartholomew-Ciekawe jakie będzie zadanie... Patric-Nie przewidywalne..... Bartholomwe-Okrutne..... Patric i Bartholomew-Złe!! Do Pierwszej klasy wchodzą Celine, Alex i Xavier Xavier-Może i taki nie będzie...... Bartholomew-Ta, jasne..... Zwierzenie Alexa-Słyszałem wszystko o czym rozmawiali! Xavier-Ale najpierw powiedzcie, Wolicie Anime czy Bajki? Alex-Ja anime...... Bartholomew-Ja też! Patric-No.....Ja też..... Celine-Ja wole bajki Anime są okrutne....... Xavier-Dobrze się składa(wypycha ich z samolotu i rzuca im spadochrony) Japonia ,Wyzwanie pierwsze W Powietrzu Alex-Nienawidze go! Celine-Ja też zabiła bym skurwiela! Alex-To napewno ty Celine!? Celine(normalnieje)-Tak! A co zrobiłam!? Zwierzenie Bartholomew'a-Coś za dobrze się gada Alexowi z Celine... Patric-Aaaaaa weźcie odpalcie spadochrony, czy co tam się z nimi robi! Każdy otworzył spadochron i po chwili byli na ziemi Ląduje samolot z Xavier'em Xavier-Było ciekawie...... Alex-Dla ciebie! Celine-No właśnie czy ty chcesz nas pozabijać!? Xavier-Niestety nie moge... Bartholomew-Ale stety ja mogę ciebie! Xavier-Nie ,bo nie dostaniesz miliona! Bartholomew-Ech.... Zwierzenie Bartholomew'a-Jak wygram ten milion to ja będe prowadził ten program! Patric-To co jest naszym zadaniem? Xavier-Osoby które wybrały Anime będą zadawać osobie która wybrała bajkę i na odwrót.... Alex-I będzie eliminacja? Xavier-Odpada osoba która nie zrobi zadania! Zaczyna Celine zadajesz komuś z Anime! Celine-Bartholomew! Bartholomew-? Celine-Masz, Hm....... Zjeść kotlety z psa! Bartholomew-Ale to Japonia nie Chiny! Xavier-Ale to tu też sprzedają..... Haha (śmieje się wrednie) Bartholomew-Dobra(Dali mu kotleta z psa a on to zjadł) Wszyscy-Blee! Bartholomew-Ochyda! Xavier-Bartholomew ,Teraz ty dla Celine Celine-A mogłam wybrac Anime.... Bartholomew-Masz Chodzić goła przez cały dzisiejszy dzień! Celine-Co!? Bartholomew-Tak! Celine-Dobra!(rozbiera się) Xavier-Super widok! Zadajesz Celine... Celine-Bartholomew! Xavier-Nie możesz ,Patric albo Alex Celine-Patric! Alex-Daj mu łatwe.... Celine-Masz zjeść ździebło trawy! Bartholomew-Ty jesteś z nią w sojuszu! Alex-Tak, a co? Patric-Czyli ja nie jestem już z nikim w sojuszu!(je trawe) Alex-Nie denerwój się tak...... Xavier-Patric zadajesz Celine! Patric-Masz zerwać z Damianem i już nigdy do niego nie wracać! Celine-Dobra! Zrywam z tobą frajerze! Wszyscy-Ooo??!! Zwierzenie Celine-Niby jakmają sprawdzić że nigdy do niego nie wróce!? Kocham cię Damien'ku! Xavier-Celine zadaje Alexowi! Celine-Zjedz troche piachu..... Alex-Dzięki za łatwe zadanie!(mówi ucieszony po czym je trawe) Celine-Spoczko. Xavier-Alex, Celine! Celine-Teraz masz moment żeby się odwdzięczyć.. Alex-I to zrobie kopnij Bartholomew'a w twarz! Celine-Okay! Bartholomew-A jak ja nie chcę!? Xavier-To wylatujesz! Bartholomew-Kop....(kopnęła go w głowę) Aaaaaa!(płacze) Alex-Ty płaczesz!? Bartholomew-Taaak!~(płacze) Alex-Haha Xavier-Celine wybierz osobe której zadasz..... Celine-Alex! Alex-Czemu ja!? Celine-Bo masz pobić Bartholomew'a! Alex-To fajne!(zaczął go bić) Bartholomew-Czemu mnie tak nienawidzicie!(płacze) Celine-Haha! Xavier-Alex zadajesz Celine Celine-Jeszcze lepiej! Alex-Masz rzucić kamieniem w Bartholomew'a! Bartholomew-Proszę nie!(płaczę) Celine-Poddajesz się!? Bartholomew-Nie głupia jesteś!?(gdy to powiedział dostał kamieniem w twarz i znowu zacząl płakac) Alex-Haha! Zwierzenie Patrica-Nie mogłem na to patrzeć Alex jest wredny, nie jest już moim przyjacielem.... Bartholomew-Czemu!? Patric!? Ty też będziesz!? Xavier-Celine ,Bartholomew czy Patric? Celine-Patric.....Masz pociąć Bartholomew'a nożem! Patric-Wybacz(zaczął kaleczyć Bartholomew'a Nożem) Bartholomew-Nieeee!(płacze) Xavier-Heh.....Patric ,zadajesz jej.... Patric-Celine ,szmato pierdolona! Masz się sprzedać! Dać dupy za pięć złoty! Celine-Co!? Patric-To! Oczy Celine zmieniły kolor na czerwony Celine-Dobra ide z tym kolesiem ,a wy narazie grajcie beze mnie(odjechała autem z jakimś japończykiem) Xavier-O kurcze! Ona nadal gra,a my dopóki ona nie przyjedzie zmieniamy zasady każdy zadaje każdemu......... Alex-N...i...e d....o w....i....a....r....y(szczena mu opadła) Bartholomew-Nie wierzysz że twoja przyjaciółka jest tanią kurwą!? Alex-Co ty zrobiłeś Patric!? Patric-Nie odzywam się do ciebie! Xavier-Bartholomew komu zadajesz? Bartholomew-Alex! Masz się przelizać z jakimś japończykiem! Alex-A nie japonką!? Bartholomew-Nie! Haha Alex-No..... Okay...... Podszedł do jakiegoś japończyka i zaczął się z nim lizać Patric-Geje!(Podzchodzi do niego Alex) Alex-Zamknij morde! Xavier-Alex! Komu zadasz? Alex-Bartholomew! Masz zrobić loda Patric'owi! Bartholomew-Dobra! Wszyscy-Co!? Bartholomew poszedł do lodziarni i wrócił z lodem Bartholomew-Proszę! Patric-Dzięki! Alex-Ale to sie nie powinno liczyć! Xavier-Przecież ma loda...... Alex-Ale......Nie ważne! W tym czasie wróciła Celine Celine-Hej! Patric-Jak było!? Celine-Grrr Xavier-Bartholomew moze zadać Celine Bartholomew-Tak! Masz sie poddać zrezygnować z gry! Celine-Przecież takiego czegoś nie mozna! Xavier-Nie można dla Amandy... Celine-Co!? Xavier-Tak! Wylatujesz ,ale żeby było lepiej musisz wyskoczyć z samolotu Eliminacja Celine-To cześć...... Alex-Narka! Gdy Celine chciała wyskoczyć zatrzymała się i wychodziła z niej jakby druga osoba(to byłą Aggie)Aggie wypchnęła z samolotu Bartholomew'a i wypadła razem z nim. Patric-Bartholomew! Xavier-Czyli odpada Bartholomew! Patric-Jak to!? Xavier-Tak to! Celine-A ja znowu będe sobą! Końcówka Xavier-Czy Bartholomew pozbiera sie po porażce !? Zeby się dowiedzieć tego i jeszcze więcej oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana